Crimson Fate
by Keira14
Summary: As far as she knew she was the only one who could see it joining people who were meant to be together until she saw him staring at the one joining them. -ICHIRUKI- one-shot.


**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for Kubo.**

A big thank you to Grinja for beta reading this!

* * *

A dreary afternoon had overtaken the sky above Karakura. People hurried along their way to avoid the possible onslaught of rain that the gray sky seemed to threaten to pour any moment. Others walked by slowly, enjoying the cool wind and slight dampness in the air, giving a musky scent all around them.

As the wind picked up speed a girl dressed in black jeans and a purple hoodie walked on the sidewalk. Her violet eyes were focused on her phone as she typed away a message. She drew her hoodie closer around her body for warmth and tucked in a stray strand of her raven coloured hair behind her ear. She pressed send and snapped her phone shut and looked up just in time to see a couple probably in their early twenties pass in front of her.

To another passerby they would have looked like a healthy man and a woman, smiling as they walked together with their fingers interlaced as one.

Nobody saw the red thread that started from the man's wrist and connected to the woman's wrist just below their pulse point where an intricate design that glowed red formed a band on both of their wrists.

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes and shoved her phone in her pocket. For as long as she could remember she had been able to see these red threads that no one could see besides her. When she had realized that panicking wouldn't help with her situation she had made her own discoveries and had concluded that it was the mystical thread of fate that most of the stories talked about.

Not so mystical to her anyway. She had believed in it begrudgingly and had seen many cases of it in her daily life.

Another pair passed in front of her and this time she noticed the absence of the thread in between their hands, she saw a glimmer of it and realized that there indeed was a thread but it was considerably lighter then she had seen and seemed to have multiple knots in it.

She turned her gaze away, the full nature of this she had yet to understand, but she doubted she ever would. Perhaps it signified their wavering relationship despite being soul mates.

Yes, that's right a person bound by it to another person could never be happy with someone else. Never. Unfortunately she had numerous examples to support her claims but she herself was the strongest proof of that.

She walked quickly and tried to ignore the buried feelings inside her...of her past...of _him._

There had been a time where she didn't believe all this but it had come to bite her when everything had fallen apart...just because he hadn't been _the one._

So she had given up completely on ever finding her partner, on ever being happy. She knew that it wasn't possible for someone like her to ever be bonded, it was a fact that she knew.

But something inside her wished for such a miracle to happen...

She shoved her hands in her pockets and looked around as the weather seemed to become even more dreary, painting the world in shades of gray.

She stopped at the sidewalk waiting for the oncoming traffic to stop so that she could cross the road. She let out a sigh and stared at the green signal, getting impatient.

Just then she felt a slight tingle on her left hand. She ignored it but soon pulled her hand out from her pocket when the feeling expanded. She stared at her hand and her eyes grew wide, and her mouth fell open when she saw the red band on her wrist, the same design she saw numerous times every day.

The shade of red was so dark, so vibrant, so clear...so beautiful.

Her eyes against her will moved from her wrist to the opposite side of the road and she saw a man dressed in a green button up shirt, folded messily at his forearms and dark jeans standing on the sidewalk just like her. But it was not his stylish appearance, nor his spiky orange hair that was causing her to stare at him in shock.

It was because he was staring at his own hand that was glowing red.

Her body froze when she saw him look up at her, she couldn't tell his expression from the distance, and because of the flow of cars between them.

She knew the light turned red as the cars halted but her feet cemented her to the ground and she felt time stop as the man in front started walking towards her, and that's when she saw the crimson thread connecting their hands.

It grew shorter and shorter as he made his way towards her. Soon she found herself staring into a pair of dark amber eyes that held an emotion she couldn't decipher, his handsome face smirked at her as he took a final step and was directly in front of her.

She held her breath and looked up at his tall form and saw him staring down at her. She watched in shock as he lifted his glowing hand and traced his band with his index finger of his other hand and then his finger moved over the thread until he traced it down to her wrist, lifting her hand up to his eye level and tracing the band on her hand, causing her skin to burn pleasantly.

He never left her gaze and she felt a sudden whoosh as her hood fell back, by his hand pulling it from behind and she was completely visible to him.

She watched as his face split into a grin and his eyes twinkled as he gazed at her intently causing her to feel warm inside. A sensation so unfamiliar to her, that she gladly wanted to feel again.

Time resumed itself around them. Her previous obliviousness to it made her suddenly feel vibrant and so full of life. No words could describe her emotions that were like brilliant colours against the gray landscape they stood in. She somehow knew he was feeling the same way and without looking at it they both felt the thread hum with energy.

She felt her face break into a smile and her heart flutter as he interlaced their hands in front of their eyes, and that's when she knew that the miracle she had wished for had become a reality.

"Yo"

* * *

A/N: This was born from my incapability to sleep after too much caffeine intake that I drank like an idiot knowing its consequences [I am an addict :)] and from some story prompts that I came across.

Review and let me know what you guys think of it!


End file.
